dawns_childrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Pre Flash 287 * The Old City of Yavik (now the site of Dawn City) made a trade agreement with one of the Dorethian Dynasties. It was a considerably controversial agreement to some, given how brutal the Dynasty they were percieved to be. 273 * Yavik sends forces south to claim territory from the barbarian tribes, after a ten year campaign, they managed to claim around 100 miles of land. During this time the town of Argyll is founded. 245 * King Harold died of unknown circumstances, it is still unknown to this day if it was foul play but many of his close friends and advisors say that he had health issues. His only son dying at the age of twelve in similar circumstances alludes to this. * The King's counsel, having themselves no King or heir for the first time in centuries bicker among themselves for months as they try to keep the Kingdom running without a King. Eventually, the King's advisor, Faelin Dar-Seer is appointed as a compromise. Him being an elf, with a foreign ancestry did not sit well with many, some even went as far as to accuse him of poisoning King Harold. 246 * Two rival armies raise their banners and take to the streets, the Craven Rock Pact was a large malitia made up by farmers and miners, lead by ex-serviceman Havir and the FireCrowns who mostly consist of disgruntled elite citizens, who are less experienced in combat but were considerably better educated and wealthier. * The city becomes a warzone as it errupts into civil war. Many people lost their lives and their homes in the first few days. * Though Faelin wanted to let refugees into the Palace gardens and did so for a few days before he caved under the pressure of his advisors to have them removed as they posed a threat to his own security. Instead, Faelin evacuated them to the countryside, destroying all pretense that things were business as usual. * One of the rival armies, the CravenRock pact, made a push towards the palace, this was an error in judgement as it was better defended than they originally thought. Many men lost their lives in the original push and in the end, they were forced to retreat, making little to no progress. 245 * The FireCrowns hired mercenaries from Dorethia, to bolster their numbers. Fearing that this would give them the edge that would win them the campaign, the counsil made a temporary truce with the Craven Rock Pact and allowed them access to the docks, if they would help them shoot at incoming ships and push back any FireCrowns that would receive them. * The Dorethian mercenaries dis-embarked further down the line, they got off of their boat and carved their way through the forests of the south. * Dorethian mercenaries invaded the city, breaking through the gates and taking one of its main districts for themselves. This pushed the Pact back to the Waterfront, forcing them to keep hold of the territory. 244 * The Dorethian mercenaries and the FireCrowns slowly began taking territory, bit by bit, from the Craven Rock Pact. 243 * After a year long drip effect, the Craven Rock Pact were forced to retreat from the city entirely, leaving the FireCrowns and the Counsel remaining. * The conflict only lasted another month before the FireCrowns fought their way into the Palace, slaying the Counsel members after they surrendered. Faelin was also executed, publically and had Harold's 'murder' pinned on him as well. Non-Humans were not allowed a seat on the Counsel for nearly a century after the FireCrowns made Jorane FireCrown (a name he chose for himself) King. 232 * Jorane FireCrown sends a large number of forces to take back more territory from the South. In 20 years, they take around 75 miles of land, though this land was especially difficult to take. This is the last campaign made towards the south before the Flash. 214 * Jorane FireCrown is murdered by his daughter, Irene, who renames herself to her family's old name, Hasnir. She isn't discovered to be her Father's killer until 20 or so years after her death. * Irene Hasnir is crowned Queen of Yavik, she insists that the slums, that were previously temporary accomodations during the civil war, are built up to improve quality of life for the working class and the improve the city as a whole. 212 * The Barbarians of the south band together and attempt to take the land stolen from them, over the last century. Queen Irene sends her troops to defend the boarders and they end up losing ten or so miles of land to the invaders, many said, at the time, that Irene gave the Barbarians the ten miles of land as a compromise of sorts as she sympathised with their plight but knew that giving them all of their land back wasn't an option. 211 * This continued to haunt her for many months as a number of critics began to question as to whether or not she ever intended to expand their small empire. 210 * A small rebellion formed in the city, they intended to capture her and burn her at the stake. The rebels were captured, round up and slain to set an example and a number of her most vocal critics, suspected to be the true orchestrators of the uprising, were also killed. 198 * Irene dies, after tripping and hitting her head on the way down. Her Son, Morig, takes her place as King. * Morig marries less than six months after being crowned, to a Dorathian noblewoman, Yakota. The unity is called into question, considering that non-humans cannot be counsel members but the King overrules it. 197 * Morig's Wife, Yakota gives birth to their child, a half-breed heir to the throne obviously causes some controversy but most rejoice that the throne is secure. The baby was named Harrin. * Morig is assassinated, six months down the line, he is found in his bed. The coroner found pin pricks in his feet, sugesting that an unusual poison was used for his murder. * Yakota goes on trial and is suspected of his murder, she dismissed the charges, saying that they were baseless and were clearly an attack on her, because of her race but the trial still went ahead, the Counsel took control of the Kingdom until the trial was over. 195 * Yakota was found guilty of murder, despite lack of evidence and was beheaded for regicide. Yakota cared little as her son, who was now 2 years old, would be the next on the throne. * The Counsel continued to rule for the next sixteen years, until Harrin was ready to be crowned King. 184 * Harrin was crowned King, the first Half-Breed to do so in nearly 500 years and the first half Dorathian to sit on the throne. 180 * Harrin wedded himself to the daughter of a powerful Baron of one of the neighbouring towns, this match was highly appreciated by the people, given how well loved his daughter was among the people. 176 * Harrin's first born, a boy named Tirin. 173 * Harrin's second is born, another boy by the name of Perth 171 * Harrin has a third child, who is miscarried, she was named Rayne and was given a royal funeral. 166 * Harrin's fourth child, Elis, is born. 161 * Invaders from Jenthia arrived on Angolia's beaches, after King Harrin refused to abandon trade agreements with Spere, a rival country of Jenthia. Their invasion was repelled and they were forced to withdraw, back into the sea. 160 * Jenthia sent more men but the invasion was quickly repelled, this was Jenthia's last attempt to invade Angolia for a while. 150 * Harrin dies in his sleep, putting Tirin on the throne, Perth is somewhat outraged and storms out of Yavik, with several bannermen and a small army at his back. Perth wasn't seen again for at least three years, though Tirin remained vigilant. 147 * Perth returned, making a pact with the King of Jenthia, he boosts his numbers with Degaul, Zerthian, Spere and Jenthian warriors, who are able to overpower the city guard of Yavik. Perth takes the throne from Tirin's cold, dead hands and has his wife killed, with child. 146 * Perth is finally corronated, though many believe him to be a Jenthian puppet. His Sister, Elis, leaves Yavik and heads for what later became HighRidge. 145 * Perth has his first child this year, who he names after his slain brother, Tirin. His critics call this an insult. 143 * Perth insists on having lumber, grain and various other products increased for up and coming trade deals with Jenthia. 142 * Perth sends soldiers to 'collect' various products as apparently last year's harvest was 'appauling.' 141 * Perth adds a huge increase to taxes, especially from the richer houses. 140 * Perth is found dead in his chambers, with his throat torn open by an assassin's blade. Jenthia had apparently been offered more than Perth was capable of producing, upon finding this out, they sent an assassin to kill him and settle the debt. * The Counsel send knights out to search for Princess Elis, out of five, four of them came back, none of which had any knowledge of her whereabouts. Perth's Wife, Bethany, rules the kingdom until Tirin comes of age. 130 * Tirin II is crowned, Tirin II, serving as Anglea's King as the Queen Regent steps down. 128 * Tirin II marries Princess Jasmine from Degaul, creating a union between the two countries. 126 * Tirin II has his first child with Jasmine, a healthy girl. who they name Claira. * By this point there are no Dark Elf features visible in royal children. 124 * Tirin II has a second child, a boy by the name of Nathanial. * Tirin II sends troops to help Degaul repel Zerthian invaders. 122 * Tirin II attempts to make peace with Jenthia, despite the pain that they caused his family and his country. Jenthia, having just lost their last King, the King's son seemed more than happy to form a truce between the two countries and even a trade agreement. * Tirin II's trade agreement with Jenthia angers Spere, who are still bitter rivals with them. Tirin II is put in an awkward dilemma, where he must choose between Jenthia and Spere, in the end, he choses to break his trade agreement with Spere, despite them being a more prosperous country as Degaul will be more than able to support him, financially, should he need it. 121 * Tirin II is told that Spere is boycotting all Angolian, Jenthian and Degauly goods as a result of his decision. 118 * Tirin II has a third and fourth child, both of them boys, named Rowyn and Quinn. 115 * Tirin II asks Jenthia to assist in the defense of Degaul as the southern coast is attacked by Zerthian slavers. 112 * Angolia, Jenthia and Degaul continue to push Zerthia back, off of Degaul's shores. A message is then sent to Zerthial, demanding that all raids cease. The letter gets no reply but the Raids do stop for a few years at least... 108 * Zerthian ships flood into Degaul and start attacking its people again, outraged by this insult, King Danzig of Degaul forms a pact between Angolia, Jenthia and one of the three most prominent Dynastys of Dorenthia, Spere decline their invitation. * Claira has a daughter, named Helaina. 107 * Jenthia's tip, Degaul's south coast and Drenthia's south coast are used to land troops on Zerthial's shores. * They manage to set camps along the Zerthial coasts and begin an invasion of their own, freeing slave captives and getting them out of the country. * It's quickly discovered that a large number of the slaves are brainwashed to the point that they are willing to kill for their masters. * The ethics as to whether or not a brainwashed slave can be saved are brought into question and are debated for a few months. * It's eventually decided that all captured slaves are to be killed on sight, given how dangerous they are. 104 * After three years, little progress is made, morale is low fatalities are high and the war is now becoming a drain on the economy. 103 * Degaul, Dorethia, Angolia and Jenthia all pull out and return to their homelands. Zerthial sustains a great amount of damage during the invasion, so much so that it won't recover for the best part of twenty years. 99 * Tirin II makes slavery illegal in Angolia, though it isn't really a problem, he wishes to stop future generations from making Angolia anything like Zerthial. 75 * Tirin II dies in his bed, from an unknown disease. It is suspected that he is poisoned, though no likely suspects can be called forward and so, it's accepted as universal truth that he was simply sick. * Claira becomes Queen of Angolia, though the people mourn their fallen king, they are optimistic for Claira's rule. 71 * Helaina has a son, by the name of Hermes. 69 * Claira dies, passing away in her sleep, only forteen years after being coronated. Her daughter, Helaina takes the throne. 53 * Hermes has a son, who he names Jacob 33 * Helaina passes away, putting Hermes on the throne. 1 * Hermes, passes away in his sleep, putting Jacob on the throne... The Great Flash Occurs * Yavik vanishes off the face of the earth. * Not a single citizen in the city during the flash is ever seen again, many believe they're dead but some believe they're displaced. * Angolia loses all political power, economic strength, military prowess and a quarter of its population to the Flash. * There is no heir to the throne for the first time in nearly 300 years. * With no settlement that compares as far as importance goes, the settlements bicker and argue over which one should succeed Yavik. 1 * A civil war breaks out as HighRidge, Jakyll and CravenRock all compete to become the new Yavik. * HighRidge's fragile alliance with Argyll suffers some immediate terbulance as the Baron's Eldest Son is slain by CravenRock Forces. * Jakyll's forces are the smallest in the conflict, they decide to go to the ruins of Yavik. There they find strange crystals in the large crator, they return back to Jakyll and begin to study them. 2 * Mages from Degaul are called to Jakyll to examine the Crystals. * Red-Home-On-The-Water is founded by those who lived in Yavik and were outside the city, rather than intergrate with other lesser cities, they start off quite meager as many of them have lost their previously established wealth. * Conflict between HighRidge and CravenRock comes to a standstill at this point, the gridlock lasts the best part of four years. * A Cult, calling themselves 'The Children of the Dawn' flock to the ruins of Yavik, They establish a camp outside and begin taking the Crystals for themselves. Jakyll find the resource hastily drying up as the Children of the Dawn call them 'Dawn Stones' and begin using them to channel magic. * CravenRock starts to suffer from a lack of food, nearly five hundred people have a few miles of farm land to sustain themselves. They go to Jenthia to negotiate a trade agreement. * By this point, news has reached the south of the Flash, the Wild South grows restless... 4 * Jakyll sends troops to take on the Children of the Dawn, to their surprise the Children surrender and willingly go with them, settling in Jakyll. They proclaim Jakyll the holy city of the Dawn and prophecies that Jakyll will become the new capital of Angolia. 5 * Southern Tribals band together, they march North, over the mountains and invade the North. * By the first Quarter of the year the Wild Elves take Traitor's Gate. * The Children of the Dawn work alongside the Scientists, working on the gems. They make a great deal of progress, developping new magic based weapons. * By the second quarter of the year Wild Elves March on Argyll. * High-Ridge sends two thirds of its armies to Argyll to defend it, the Red-Oak family decree that the city should be abandoned and Argyll retreat up to the North and make a stand at High-Ridge. * High-Ridge surrenders onto CravenRock, the Red-King slays the Baron of High-Ridge after accepting his surrender. * The new collaboration between High-Ridge and CravenRock set up a line of defense at High-Ridge. It is here that they make their stand. 6 * With supply coming in from Jenthia, the Red King of CravenRock marches to High-Ridge and follows the Red King's command of butchering every last 'fucking savage' that stands in their way. * The 'Savage Army' are pushed back, though it is quite a close call, High-Ridge is secure and the Elves are pushed back to Argyll. 8 * More progress is made with the Dawn Stones, they are able to channel the magic into firing a large projectile. A Stone the size of a pebble is able to fire a projectile the size of an arrow head, that can do just as much damage. * The Red King decides that in order to truly take the South on, he must conquer Jakyll. An army invades it but is quickly repelled, not one man is able to set foot in the city, a huge humiliation for The Red King as only a dozen Dawn Stones are used in its defense. * The Red King approached the city of Jakyll, leading his expanded army to the City's Gates. After many hours, the armies were scattered and forced to retreat, the Red King or what is left of him is found a few weeks later. 9 * A coalition is formed between the three former rival factions. They band together and with the Jekyll's technology, CravenRock's numbers and High-Rock's arms and they push the southern invaders back to the Mountains over the course of five years. 14 * The Coalition puts Helseth Le Rande-Jorsia, leader of Jekyll creates a counsel, serving as its head and emperor. Three representatives from each city sit on this counsel and he serves as King. After fourteen years, the power vacuum caused by the Flash is filled. * By years end the last of the Savage Forces are pushed back over the boarder, the last year of the war is especially easy. 15 * It is decided by the new Counsel that a new city should be built on Yavik's ruins, it is known as the City of Dawn. 16 * Construction on Dawn City begins. 23 * Construction on Dawn City is finally declared finished and is built four years earlier than predicted, thanks to the wealth offered by RedHome-On-The-Water, which provided more manpower and equipment from oversees. 25 * Embassies are created in Dawn for Jenthia and Degaul, Spere reluctantly has an embassy built soon after before the year ends. * Angolia returns to the world stage, after twenty five years of abscense. * Helseth passes away in his sleep, his eldest son, Tristan, takes the throne. 30 * Tristan heirs a son, Danse. The people rejoice as the first Prince is born. Category:Timelines